Lover's Betrayal
by pandas-go-rwar
Summary: Sasuke has returned finally but it's not how Naruto had expected ways to go. Instead his heart has once again been killed. After finding out Shikamaru and Neji have gone through the same they decide to leave. Years later they return. Will things go right?
1. Prolouge

**Panda: I hope you like this, it's one of my first Naruto fics**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto TT**

Naruto stood on the Hokage's Rock, the moon his only source of light. Tears mixed with the pouring rain that splattered around. His eyes were dull and lifeless. They held very little passion that they held when the shinobi was younger. The thick mane of blonde hair covers those eyes to the world though. His head hung in shame, still re-calling the events from earlier.

Flashback

Naruto couldn't believe it! He was was actually coming back! Sasuke was coming back. His heart was filled with joy. Only happiness had blessed him these past few years. Sakura finally noticed him more than a friend, he was next in line to become hokage, Sakura married him and now Sasuke was coming back. He made his way to the hokage's office where he would be meeting Sasuke again. He stopped though hearing some rustling in the next room. Curiosity over came him and he decided to peek. The blue eyes widened.

Sakura stood leaning on Sasuke, her pale arms were wrapped around his neck. "Sasuke-koi, you're back! I thought you were going to leave me with that idiot Naruto forever." Sakura whined and nuzzled against Sasuke's strong body.

Sasuke smirked. His arms slipped around her waist possessively. "Like I'd leave something as precious as you to that dobe Naruto?" He laughed, it was kind of bitter though.

"I'm glad. I love you Sasuke." Sakura breathed deeply, her emerald eyes looked up to his black diamond ones. His hand moved and he caressed her cheek. Their lips crashed into a heart melting, and breaking kiss.

Naruto stood in the shadows, sick to his stomach. _It happened again! They did it again_. His les backed away before running into a jog. He bashed out of the Hokage's office and into the streets of Konoha. With out realizing it he crashed into a group of boys, Neji and Shikamaru. Both of them wore a similar face to his. "You guys ok?" Naruto asked wearily.

Both boys sighed heavily. Shikamaru started. "Ino dumped me for ANBU and from what Neji told me, TenTen straight out denied him."

Naruto let out a bitter laugh. "Love sucks, Sakura, I found her cheating on me with the Sasuke-teme."

"We need to leave this place." Neji said out of nowhere, just staring into nothing. Both Jounin yes all three made it to jounin in my story looked but felt themselves nod in agreement.

"We'll meet tomorrow outside the village to discuss this." Naruto announced and the three split up.

Naruto stared at the ceiling while laying on his bed.

**What's the matter kit? You seem down.** Kyuubi asked, with a small yawn since he just woke up from one of his naps.

_Nothing, it's just…_ Naruto stopped unsure if he wanted to tell the demon in him the truth. _Sakura, my mate as you call her, was with the teme, Sasuke. It turns out Shikamaru and and Neji were also betrayed by their loves. We want out of the village, but there's no where we can go that we don't become missing nins._

Kyuubi gave a small chuckle. **I wouldn't be so sure of that kit. There are jutsu's out there, forbidden ones but ones that can help. I think I know just the jutsu for you kit. This one will allow you to travel to a new dimension. Of course it will take up a lot of chakra, especially since you have two others you'll be taking.**

Naruto thought for a second. _Kyuubi, help me use this jutsu tomorrow._

This made the fox inwardly smirk. **As you wish kit.** Naruto stood up and headed outside as a crack of thunder clashed loudly signally rain, but Naruto didn't care he needed to go think and he knew just the place.

End Flashback

So here he was, more alone then ever. He cursed Sasuke, for always taking his happiness away, first being a rival, then making him loose his best friend, and now his wife. He hated Sakura for crushing his heart in his hands. Finally he cursed the majority of Konoha who all their lives hated him without even knowing him. But a small hope helped him. Soon he would be out of here with his real friends.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving it behind

**I'm glad this is turning out to be a good story. This turned out more popular than I expected. **

**Makami-I'm glad you like it**

**DarkRavie- Don't worry I'll do something so there are no loose ends**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Naruto.**

The dawn began to peak out of the pink clouds. The three jounin stood in front of the Godaime. Tsunde looked tired being awaken very early from her sleep. The three always bother her with something now a day especially with Sasuke's return. As Shikamaru would say, how troublesome. She sighed and looked at the three boys with a questioning look in her eyes as if to say 'Why-the-hell-did-you-wake-me-this-early?'

Naruto stood forward. "Tsunade-baa-chan, recently, things have been going down much. The three of us have been betrayed again. Personally we're sick of it. We're leaving. We don't care if we're marked as missing-nin." He explained confidently but at the same time softly.

Tsunade frowned. "Well since you warned me, I won't mark you as missing, and I know I can't stop you. You three are three of Konoha's strongest shinobi. All I ask of you is that you return in five years or keep in some type of notice incase we need you."

Naruto glanced at the two others. Shikamaru nodded not that he could care as long as he got out of there. Neji also nodded. Five years was a long time a lot of changes could be made and it did sound fair since they wouldn't have to fear running into tracker-nins. "Ok Tsunade-baa-chan. We accepted this deal. We're leaving as soon as possible. By the way give Sakura this and tell her we're through and that I won't hold her back from being with her precious teme." He dropped a gold ring on the table and disappeared in a swish of leaves with the other.

The three stood a mile away from the village. _OK Kyuu-chan what do we do first?_

**Well kit, first you need to connect to each other, so the jutsu will affect you all. Then I'll fill you with my chakra and send you the hand signals mentally. ** Kyuubi yawned.

"Guys grab my shoulders now." Naruto commanded. He could feel Kyuubi pumping the chakra into him. The boys did as he commanded. The signals of hand moves flashed in his head, which Naruto copied as quickly as he could. As he did these moves a glowing circle surrounded them. With the final seal the light from the circle surrounded them and blinded them momentarily. When the light died down they remained in a black empty void. _Now what Kyuu-chan?_

Naruto could hear Kyuubi sigh before explaining. **OK here's the heard part. The jutsu you just done is a forbidden one. It rips the molecules of the user and spreads them in between the molecule of the dimensions. You see Kit, dimensions are entwined with each other. They're created through the empty spaces of the molecules. Your molecules are somewhere between them. Your job now is to look for a opening of molecules to another dimension, just be careful that you don't end up in the same dimension you did before.**

"Ok guys just look for some type of gate out of here." Naruto decided to use the short version not wanting to waste time with the long explanation. "Neji can you activate your Byakugan to look for whatever we're looking for?"

"Yea sure Naruto." Neji replied and activated it. His pale eyes searched for the Area silently for a few moments. "I see a large amount of chakra coming in the northeast direction." Then they took off to that direction. Neji had been right. There was a bright portal of chakra there. With a deep breath they stepped into it and to them everything went black. All they could remember was falling.

TIME SKIP

(Neji's POV)

My head was pounding. I'd have to kill Naruto for that jutsu later. As soon as I could feel my arms again, maybe I could hang him from a tree until the blood rushes to head. Then again there aren't enough brain cells in there to kill.

"Hey I think this guy is coming around." Whoa where did that voice come from? It sounds pretty like a melody. Wait a sec my eyes are closed. I opened my eyes the light was once again blinding but I didn't care. In front of me was a beautiful girl. Golden hair dropped around her face. It was half held back and went to her shoulders. Her eyes were mysterious. A purple, not like my own but rather a deep royal purple, one that I have never seen before. She was wearing a blue denim mini skirt that cut a little after her mid thigh. Her shirt was a pink tight t-shirt with black stars stretch across it. She worse black converse high tops. Her wrists were decorated with wristbands and bracelets. She was beautiful like an angel who fell form heaven. She gave me a soft smile with her pale pink lips. "Hey there sleepy head. I'm Sora."

I agree with the name. She has an airy atmosphere about her. Her eyes were also reminding me of the night sky. She's so pretty. Damn what am I thinking about! I'm a shinobi I should be emotionless not fawning over some girl who I haven't even met. With a grunt I pull myself from the ground "Hyuuga Neji…" I'm only able to state my name, to weak to do much of anything else. I will hurt you for talking me into this Naruto.

(Naruto's POV)

Wow what a weird dream. I can't believe it. I dreamt that Neji, Shikamaru, and me went to another dimension. Wait a second something isn't right here. It was a dream wasn't it? That's why my chakra is so depleted isn't it? My fluttered my eyes opened and blushed. The most beautiful creature stood over me. She reminded me of Haku in a way. Her black hair was thick and held in a messing bun so I couldn't tell how long it was. Her eyes struck me the most though. They were a bright silvery grey, like the moon. She wore black shorts and a matching black hoodie. Her feet matched with black flip flops. I couldn't tear my gaze from them. I looked to my left and saw Neji with a girl with blonde hair just as pretty as the girl in front of me. "Awayuki Mika…" The girl startled me.

I grinned at the girl. "Uzumaki Naruto!" I laughed a little. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all especially with girls as pretty as Mika and the girl Neji is with.

(Shikamaru's POV)

How troublesome this was. We wasted to much chakra and now we're laying here doing nothing. Oh well at least the cloud are the same. Yes I had gotten up first, the others seemed tired so I didn't want to bother them.

"HI!" A high pitched voice screamed in my ear. How troublesome. I looked an saw a girl no older than myself. I was shock to say the least. This girl held the beauty of no girl in Konoha. Her fire red hair fell freely to her waste thick as a lion's mane. Her green eyes sparkled, they were deeper than Sakura's were. They sparkled with mischief and personality unlike Sakura who had always been an Uchiha clone. She wore black jeans that hugged her hips just right. Her green tank top wrapped around her perfectly showing the curves of her body, with silver butterfly designs on it. This girl was obviously troublesome, but so beautiful. "I'm Kaioh Sachi! Who are you? Are ok?" The girl asked concerned.

I sat up my body ached but there was nothing much I could do. "Hello Sachi. I'm Nara Shikamaru and I'm fine." This was going to be troublesome indeed.

**I hope you all enjoy the chapters. Before any of you complain or something no the girls will not be paired up with the guy who found them. Anyways please review so I can be a better writer  
**

**Panda**


	3. Chapter 2: Arriving

**DarkRavie- I'm glad you like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Naruto.**

**Ages:**

**Neji-19**

**Naruto, Shikamaru-18**

**Girls-17**

"So uh… Where are we?" Naruto asked unsurely. He looked around, for the first time taking his crystal blue eyes off of the girls.

"You're in Nolten City's Park." Sachi responded while blinking. She looked over his clothing, unable to take her eyes off it. All that orange was very over whelming and hard to take in. "So you're not from around here right?" Her friends only sighed and shook their heads at their friend's denseness and bluntness.

Shikamaru nodded. "I guess you could say that. You see we come from a place you most likely never heard of. We come from Konoha, the Hidden Village of the leaf of the fire country. That's in another dimension, so I doubt you have heard of it."

Neji gave him a dark look. "Is it really wise to be telling these people that? I mean it is suppose to be a secret." He whispered somewhat harshly.

"WOAH THAT'S SO COOL!" Sachi screeched happily. She was completely oblivious to the annoyed faces on our shinobi.

Sora rolled her bored eyes. "If you are from another dimension, how did you get here?"

"We used a special jutsu, that a friend of mine taught me." Naruto said truthfully, well at least half of it was. Kyuubi was his friend but he more just gave him the directions and power to do the jutsu.

**Speaking of that jutsu Kit, there's something I need to tell you.** Kyuubi voice sprang in his head. **Depending on where you land, your chakra might disappear. This is one of the dimensions. This means that all curses, seals, things like that won't affect you. It also means that I'll**

_ Scene change_

"Disappear?" Sakura demanded. Behind her were what was left of Teams 7, 8, 9 and team Gai. "What do you mean they decided to disappear?"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. "I don't know! It was earlier and I had a hang over." Tsunade muttered.

Hinata sighed, seeing Sakura talking with Tsunade was going nowhere. "Umm Tsunada-sama, did they say anything before they left?" She asked quietly. She was still but now she never stuttered. Naruto had helped her with that.

"Something about betrayal." She responded quietly. "Naruto also asked me to give you this Sakura." A clank could be heard as the ring fell on her desk. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt the eyes of the other Shinobi and Kunoichi looked at her.

"Sakura-chan, what is this?" Sasuke questioned looking at her. His coal eyes burned accusingly into hers.

The pinked hair kunoichi's head slumped, and bangs covered her guilty jade eyes. "The engagement ring Naruto gave to me." The answer was a whisper, that could barely be heard, but Sasuke heard it.

A pained look crossed his face. "You know Sakura, he might have been a stupid dobe, but he was a good guy." His voice made everyone's voice stop cold with fear. "If I had known you were engaged to him, I would have never done what I did. Naruto is like my brother. No he's more than a brother. I can't believe you would do that and not break up with him first at least." He slapped her across the face. Then he turned to Ino. "And what did you do to make Shikamaru leave?" He demanded.

Ino snorted (like the pig she is). "Nothing I just broke up with him for an ANBU." She defended herself.

Chouji looked at her in disbelief. "Ino, you knew he loved you. He gave you everything he had, he offered you his whole world, and you destroyed it, you took it and then threw him away." Ino looked down a little ashamed. Finally their eyes rested on TenTen, knowing most likely she would know what had happened with.

TenTen gave a small shrug. "What? All I did was denied Neji a date." She scoffed thinking nothing was wrong with that.

Hinata had other thoughts. "How could you TenTen! First you play hard to get with Neji and put up some act that you liked him. You wrapped him around your finger then when he finally does ask you out, your hurt him. You betrayed my cousin, and you teammate!" Everyone looked at the young Hyuuga in shock. None of them have ever heard her this angry before, never this confident. Then the pale Hyuuga eyes looked at Sakura and Ino as well. "You had better hope those three return her safely, or I will personally make sure you will never see the light of day again." With those final words Hinata left the room leaving most people in shock.

_Scene Change_

'_Kyuu-chan is there a way around this?' _Naruto asked in worry for the fox.

A small grunt came in response. **Well Kit, you could use a summoning jutsu then put all your Chakra in your reserves so you'll be able to get home. I suggest the others do the same, that way I live and you guys can go home when needed. **Naruto nodded and translated to the boys.

"You should hurry and perform the jutsu Uzumaki." Neji smirked.

Naruto made some hand seals then slammed his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A small fluffy fox with gleaming gold eyes appeared with a small yip.

Shikamaru and Neji both held back smirks. "That's the great demon lord Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Neji scoffed at the small fluffy creature. Kyuubi growled at the Hyuuga and nipped at his arm, which only made Shikamaru's smirk grow.

"What a troublesome creature, isn't it Neji?" Shikamaru laughed slightly.

Neji no longer wore an amused look but now an annoyed one. "You have no idea."

While those two were obsessing over the fox, Naruto looked at the girls. "So we really made it to another place?" Even though it was more of a statement than a question. "Well that's a relief to be out of that place and to finally have a fresh start."

Now this confused the girls. Wouldn't someone who was thrown from there home and dimension want to return, not be laughing and smiling. "So you're saying you wanted to leave?" Mika asked suspiciously.

"Well yea, that's why we preformed that jutsu. Our old lives weren't the greatest around. In some ways they were the worst."

The girls shared a look with each other and nodded. "If you tell us your story, we'll help take of you and your friends." Sora offered her hand as a deal.

With a thoughtful face, Naruto looked at the hand and shook it. "Sounds a like a plan." Then flashed the famous Uzumaki fox grin. "You hear that guys! We got a place to stay."

The others shook their heads. "The baka is goanna be the death of us one of these days. How troublesome." Could be heard from Shikamaru.

_Time Skip_

The three girls led the boys to the biggest house they had ever scene. It was even bigger than the hokage tower. "I wonder who owns this place." Neji commented.

Mika blushed slightly embarrassed. "My parents do. They own a business of hotels, so they wouldn't mind if I let some friends of my stay in the house. Then again I bet they wouldn't even notice, they don't check on me often."

"Well now I believe we should get on with your stories." Sora said dryly and gestured to the squishy chairs. The boys nodded and took a chair and then the girls took what was remaining. "Ok pineapple head you go first."

Shikamaru scoffed. "My name is Shikamaru, troublesome women. Anyways, I lived a simple life until the damn Sasuke left. Well my story isn't as nearly as bad as the others though. When I was about twelve, I was placed on a team. On this team were two other people, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Now at first I thought Ino was nothing but a troublesome girl and didn't think much of her. As time passed though, we became infatuated with one another till we were an official couple, that happened when were sixteen. We dated up until yesterday when she dumped me for some other guy. I gave her a lot. I bought her everything she asked her, gave up workdays for her, anything I could to please. The one day she coldly told me to leave I was wasting her time." Shikamaru sighed remembering the incident.

Sora shook her head. "Ok let's move on to white-eye over there."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Well when I was real young, my father died, trying to protect my cousin. I ended up being put with the bad part of my family, and a curse to limit my abilities. Well for years I was bitter, until I met Naruto. Anyway, like Shikamaru there was a girl on my team. She was always hinting that she liked me and played hard to get. Then finally I got the ability to ask her out and she plain out rejects with an attitude saying she had no interest in me." Neji simply shrugged.

"Ok blondie, now your turn." Sora sighed. These boys really had it bad.

Kyuubi who was sitting on Naruto's lap gave a small glare for Naruto being called 'blondie.' Naruto just ignored them both and went on with his owrn story. "Well I've never known my family, they died when I was born. In my village I was hated for being someone I'm not and something I couldn't control. Finally when I was twelve I found friend in my team, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Things were going pretty good for a while, that is until Sasuke left. He betrayed the village for power, by joining our enemy so he could kill his brother. We don't really blame him though, the guy he joined, Orochimaru, put this curse seal on him and that affects the way Sasuke thought. Well I trained for years just to bring him back. During that time, my other team mate Sakura and I got into a relationship and were engaged. Recently Sasuke returned, I found them together in a more than friend way. I felt betrayed for the last time and left.

Mika looked at the boys thoughtfully. "Well I guess this means, I'll have to take you boys in, seeing how you have no where to go."


End file.
